SMSJ: Openings and Endings
by Linkonpark100
Summary: Openings and endings in my fanfic: Sailor Moon and the Shadow of Justice. Posting here as future plans.
1. SM OP 1

**(Opening)**

The scene opens with the night sky as Tenebrae flies up before forming an energy shield. A fireball lands on him.

 **BOOM!**

Within the smoke and debris, a circle of energy stood out. As it cleared out, Tenebrae was forming the Disembering Halo before he threw it.

 **"HEAH!"**

 ** _(From the Aqueous Star with Love by Hiroko Moriguchi)_**

Everything froze as the title appeared in the front.

 **'Sailor Moon the Shadow of Justice'**

Everything unfreezes as Tenebrae gets into a stance as he faces a horde of dark forces.

 ** _"Aoku nemuru mizu no hoshi ni sotto,"_** The next scene shows Tsubasa walking through an empty landscape where he was surrounded by the sea of stars. He stops and looks up.

 ** _"Kuchizuke shite inochi no hi wo tomosu hito yo,"_** It transitions to Usagi standing by a balcony, looking up to see the moon shining bright in the sky as the wind blows.

 ** _"Toki to iu kin'iro no sazanami wa,"_** Tuxedo Mask is holding a rose as he looks by the right. Right behind him is Usagi, who is looking towards the left. Both Tuxedo Mask's cape and Usagi's odango twintails are flowing in the wind.

 ** _"Aozora no kuchibiru ni umareta toiki ne,"_** Queen Beryl comes into view as she prepares to lead the charge of youma, the Shitennou right behind her.

 ** _"Kokoro ni uzumoreta yasashisa no hoshitachi ga honou age yobiau,"_** The Inner Senshi are shown one by one. From Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako, they take out their transformation pens and turn into the Sailor Senshi of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus respectively.

 ** _"Namima sasurau nampasen no you ni,"_** A tiara forms over Usagi's forehead as she transforms into Sailor Moon as she and the other senshi go right into the battle.

 ** _"Mou nakanaide ima anata wo sagashite iru hito ga iru kara,"_** A lady in silver is floating within the stars as she tries to catch something. With a smile, she fades away. Tsubasa comes into view as he gives a thumbs up, before he is transitioned into Tenebrae.

 ** _"Omae ni aitai yo to,"_** Tenebrae flies off into the distance, right behind the Earth's surface. Following him are streaks of pink, blue, red, green and orange. As they disappear, a bright light burst right from behind the Earth's surface as a cluster of stars are spread right out into the galaxy.


	2. SM ED 1

**(Ending)**

 ** _(Natsu no Hana by JUJU)_**

The scene opens with the night sky as Tsubasa walked through a road. The moon had shone right above him.

 ** _"Kimi ga inai to umaku waraenai, itsu kara ka watashi wa,"_** Stars began to form around the night sky. **_"Muboubi na hodo ni hikareteita kara konna ni,"_**

 _ **"Arifureta machi de, kakegae no nai omoi o,"**_ An image of Ami and Rei is shown. Ami was holding her book, but she wasn't reading it as her face was filled with sadness. Rei looked solemn as her eyes were shadowed by her bangs.

 ** _"Taisetsu ni shite ikiteiketa nara, mou nan ni mo nozomanai no ni,"_** Another image is that of Makoto and Minako. Makoto had her eyes closed, but her face was that of sorrow. Minako had a look of heartbreak as her hand was over her chest.

 ** _"Ano sora ni saita natsu no hana, kaze ni mainagara ochiteku"_** A close-up of the lower part of Tsubasa's face is shown by the side, but his lips were in a straight line. A tear slowly drops right down his cheek.

 ** _"Kimi to miteta futari de yume miteta, shunkan ga eien datta"_** The scene is right back out of Tsubasa walking down the road.

 ** _"Kagiriaru kono toki no naka de, kagirinaku kimi dake o ai shite mo"_** An image of Usagi looking up right at the sky. She had a smile, yet it was forlorn and laced with tears down her face did nothing to help matters.

 ** _"Mou mienai yozora ni furisosogu kagayaki, ano hibi ga tatoe you mo naku itoshikute."_** Tsubasa looks up to see the five senshi right in front of them. Their faces were about to break into tears as they ran to him in an embrace.


End file.
